Delia and Logan
Delia and Logan, also known as Dogan, is the friendship pairing between Delia Delfano and Logan Watson. Relationship Delia and Logan are best friends and in the group with Lindy, Jasmine and Garrett. They've know each other for a really long time, and when they were in third grade, Logan was the first one that wanted Delia in the group when she was new. Other Names *'Dogan' (D'/elia) and L/'ogan) *'Lelia' (L'/ogan and D/'elia) *'Deligan '(Deli/a and Lo/'gan') Moments 'The Pilot' *They(along with the rest of the gang) go to the party. *They(along with the rest of the gang)get in trouble by Logan's parents. *Delia whispers to Logan (and Lindy) that their parents are waiting. *Logan said to Lindy that they'll trade Delia every other week. 'Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station' *Delia and Logan(along with Garrett and Jasmine) helped Lindy. *He asked her excitedly "Do they just give you a medal for showing up?" 'The New Guy' *Delia and Logan(along with the rest of the gang) had mani-peddies. *They both hung out with Lindy, Jasmine and Garrett at Rumble Juice. *Logan and Delia(along with the rest of the gang)dyed their hair pink. *They hung out at Logan (and Lindy's) basement along with Lindy, Jasmine and Garrett. *They watched Amour Amour Amour with Lindy, Jasmine and Garrett. *Logan and Delia(along with the rest of the gang) gasp when Tom told his story. *Delia and Logan(along with the rest of the gang) voted to get rid of Tom. *When Tom was telling a story about him and a shark, Delia and Logan sat next to each other. *They both voted to get rid of Tom. *Logan said that Delia made a great first impression. 'Dear High School Self' *They (along with Jasmine and Garrett) wanted to know what Lindy was hiding. *Logan asked Delia why she came from a harder entrance and Delia replied with: And how much fun did you have getting here?. *Logan and Delia both listened to Jasmine and were near her. *Delia and Logan(along with the rest of the gang) were mad at Lindy when they read her letter. *Logan and Delia (along with the rest of the gang) tried to find out what Lindy wrote in her letter. *Delia and Logan both read Lindy's letter and were very mad at her. 'Lindylicious' *Delia asks Logan if he was having trouble with the book he was reading. *Logan tried to copy Delia's book report. *Delia catches him and Logan said he wanted to use her lipstick. *Delia lets Logan use her lipstick. *Logan uses her lipstick. *Delia takes a picture of Logan with lipstick on. *Delia isn't fooled and gets angry that he tried to copy her book report. *Delia tricks Logan and says that there's a movie on the book he's reading and that he should come. *Logan does what Delia says and takes notes even though it isn't really the movie. *Logan apologized twice for looking in her bag. 'Snow Problem ' *Logan said hi to Delia and not Jasmine. *They cooked the raccoon together, when Logan said not on my watch. *Delia was very surprised that Logan was the "man of the house". Trivia Similarities *They both are friends with Lindy, Jasmine and Garrett. *They (along with the rest of the gang) eventually got annoyed by Tom. *They (along with the rest of the gang) go to DITKA high school. Differences *Delia is female but Logan is male. *Delia's hair is dark brown but Logan's hair is blonde. *Logan's eyes are blue while Delia's hazel. *Delia loves mani-peddies but Logan hates them. *Delia wears glasses and Logan doesn't. Facts *It actually is unknown how many years they've known each other, but it is speculated that they've known each other since they were young. *When Delia acted like a dog when they were younger and Delia was new, Logan was actually happy and wanted to keep her. *Delia has more hair on her legs than Logan's. Trademarks *'Number -' Delia and Logan's number is 10 because both have 5 letters in their name and 5+5=10. More to be added. Quotes The Pilot Delia: Don't talk about me like I'm a puppy!}} Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station Logan: Ssh! Don't say the J word so loud! I told my parents you had to be 21 to get a work permit.}} The New Guy Garrett: Not that kind of getting rid of. Logan: Hang on, let her finish!}} Dear High School Self Delia: And how much fun did you have getting here?}} If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout Snow Problem Gallery References Category:Relationship Category:Pairings Category:Character Pairings Category:Character Relationship